Secrets of Honey Island
by Steampunk-Gypsy
Summary: A collection of short stories that focus on what went on at Honey Island. From how Lancaster started it all, to shutting it down himself, with everything else in between. Note: Minor OCs and other characters used during individual events.
1. Chapter 1

Basil Lancaster paced around the room anxiously, papers in hand. The smell of cleaning products didn't irritate him as much as the long wait to see his old friend and former colleague. The silence was interrupted when he heard a woman's voice.  
"Mr. Lancaster?"  
He abruptly stopped pacing and corrected her. "_Dr._ Lancaster."  
"Dr. Lancaster, sorry," she apologized with a hint of sarcasm. " Dr. Saturday is ready to see you now."  
"Well." He straightened his tie. "It's about time."  
Lancaster walked into the neat office with file cabinets book cases overflowing with medical books. The man at the desk looked up from the book he had been reading and stood up as the woman left.  
"Basil," he said. "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon. What happened to Egypt?"  
"Samuel, it's good to see you," said Basil. "It... wasn't what I had hoped." He glanced down at the polished desk and the framed pictures caught his eyes. "My God, is that Solomon?"  
"Yes, it has been a while since you've last seen him or Sam, hasn't it?"  
"And who's this?" asked Basil, pointing to a different picture. There was a small baby wrapped in light pink blankets with a little matching cap.  
"That's Sienna," said Samuel who was now smiling. "She was born a few months ago, while you were away."  
"Well, she's beautiful," said Basil. "I'm sorry to change the subject so soon, but I do have a small favor to ask of you."  
"And what would that be?" Samuel asked, adjusting his glasses.  
"First off, I assure you it would all be worth it, but in order to began I need someone to help out with the finances, that someone being you. I know the amount isn't exactly... low, but-"  
"How much?"  
"Here." Basil handed Samuel the slightly wrinkled papers. "Now, the government has agreed to fund certain parts, but if I can't get the rest, then it looks like all of my research will amount to nothing."  
"Basil you never cease to surprise me," said Samuel after a moment. "You seem to have thought everything out, and you're definitely right about the amount, but..." After letting out a sigh, he finally nodded. "I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a year, but it was finally done. The buildings were finished and most of the job openings had been filled. Lancaster's research had slowly advanced in the process, but now that everything was all set, the real projects began. The perfect location with a great team, and every dollar had been put to good use. Basil stood at the dock, waiting yet again to see Samuel. He could see the outline of the boat through the swampy mist, and within a minute, the boat was tied up to the docks and Samuel came up, followed by two boys who greatly resembled him.  
"Dr. Lancaster!" said the older Brother, who was finally up on the dock facing the scientist.  
"Solomon, it's good to see you!" said Basil. "Samuel it's a shame the you couldn't have been here while we were still building on the lot, it was quite exciting. But at least you get to see it now. Gentlemen, welcome to Honey Island."  
Lancaster lead them throughout the whole area, showing them his personal lab and home, along with the smaller houses of the more dedicated scientists.  
"What's in that building?" Solomon asked, pointing to a mainly while building with a clock set onto it.  
"It's nothing special," Basil replied quickly. "We're still working out the details but the majority of it's purpose is to extend our research a little further. Sam, you don't seem very enthusiastic, is anything wrong?"  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Solomon's younger Brother replied. "Swamps are just a little creepy, that's all."  
"Right, then I suppose this concludes the tour," said Lancaster. "If you boys wouldn't mind I just need to have a quick talk with your Father."  
They nodded and with that, the two adults walked away and began talking in hushed tones.  
"He was right," said Solomon, after they were out of earshot. "You haven't been acting like yourself since the boat ride."  
"I'm fine, really," said Sam, looking at the muddy ground.  
"No, you're not. Tell me the truth."  
Sam leaned towards Solomon and whispered, "I saw something."


	3. Chapter 3

Solomon rushed down the stairs quietly, careful not to wake up his Sister. Just yesterday, his Father had told him the news and he could barely sleep at all. Today, he was going back to Honey Island. The best part? He was going to get to help the man who was practically a second Father to him: Basil Lancaster. He grabbed the bus pass he Father had recently bought him, and headed out the door and down the street to the nearest bus stop. But though all of the excitement, he couldn't help think back to what his Brother had told him at Honey Island the week before. Sam always enjoyed messing with him, but he sounded too horrified to have been joking. Solomon pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and boarded the bus which had just arrived. Minutes later he found himself down at the docks, and climbing into a small steamboat, along with another scientist with the same destination, and the two who would be getting them there.  
"You're working for Dr. Lancaster?" Solomon asked.  
"Hmm? Oh yes," said the other scientist. He had dark red hair and light brown eyes, and was holding onto a large bag. "I start working for him today... I'm guessing you know him as well?"  
"Yes, Dr. Lancaster's a friend of my Father's," he replied. "I'm Solomon, by the way."  
"Ah, well it's good Lancaster will have a fine young man like yourself around, Solomon. I'm Martin."  
Solomon stood at the rail for the rest of the ride, watching the few alligators peacefully swim by through the murky water. Through the fog, he could see the docks and Dr. Lancaster standing on them, with his hands in the pockets of his labcoat. The boat arrived and Lancaster helped Solomon onto the dock.  
"Solomon, so glad you could make it," said Lancaster. "If you could excuse me for one moment, I just have a few things to go over with Martin over there."  
"Oh, of course."  
"We'll be back at around 6," one of the boat workers said to Solomon. "Be ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Summer would be coming to an end soon, and Solomon's time on Honey Island would be narrowed down to just weekends. Solomon was determined to help Dr. Lancaster as much as he could, and make the rest of the summer before he entered 8th grade worth it. Lancaster told him constantly how grateful he was to have such a wonderful assistant, but there were still some things that bothered him. What Sam had said to him weeks and weeks before still lingered in the back of his mind, but now, he knew about cryptids inhabiting the swamp and he wouldn't let his brother's joke get to him. Although, he noticed Sam still seemed uneasy when he would leave for Honey Island in the morning, even after he tried to explain as much as he could without giving away their existence.  
"Ah Solomon, I fear it's nearly 6," said Lancaster, looking up from the microscope to glance at his watch. "Will you be coming back tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow's Sam's Birthday... Believe me, I'd love to come back tomorrow, but I can't," said Solomon. "I will the day afterwards though, I promise."  
"Ah, well see you then."  
Solomon headed down to the dull dock. Despite the lack of sunlight in many parts of the swamp, plantlife seemed to grow at a decent rate, and weeds were already creeping through the cracks between the wood. As he waited for the steamboat, he could have sworn he had heard something. Although he knew of the cryptids, he had never actually seen himself. He heard the noise again, and his head whipped around to the edge of the lot. For just a moment, he thought he had seen a shadow running through the trees, accompanied by the sounds of sharp, light splashing, like someone-or something-was running through the shallow waters of the swamp. There it was again. Solomon found himself running towards the noise, and he saw the shadow yet again. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by swamp, and now there was no sight of the shadow he had seen, and no unusual noises. He hurried back the way he came, glancing at his watch repeatedly. It was 6:10, and the boat was no doubt already there, waiting for him. He emerged by one of the other buildings, and began to make his way towards the docks, when he heard something else. It wasn't a cryptid this time, he knew that. They were people, three scientists who worked for Lancaster, and Martin was one of them. He could see the boat already at the dock, and men impatiently waiting for him, but he backed up a few steps and began to listen to them. They were standing behind the small houses, and Solomon was standing next to the side of one of them, a house away. They were practically whispering, but he could just make out what they were saying.  
"Are you sure about this?" one of them asked. She was the only woman with them. She had dark blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail, glasses, and was wearing a lab coat like the other two.  
"You saw what they did to Joesph," whispered Martin. "It's all based off of Lancaster's own work. We know it's possible, but we're just going to take a different approach."  
"But he was in pain!" her voice almost broke out of a whisper.  
"But it might be different our way," Martin whispered back.  
"Might. We can't be sure of anything... Besides if Lancaster knew we'd be using his research this way he'd kill us."  
"You don't have to if you don't want to," the other man whispered. He was pale with black hair, and he had glasses as well. "We're not forcing you to do anything, we just thought you'd maybe like a part in this."  
"Did you guys figure out what you're going to use yet?" she finally asked.  
"Not yet. We checked the list for the new deliveries and Lancaster has some samples we might be able to get to though," the man with black hair explained.  
Solomon looked back at the boat and checked his watch. It was nearly 6:20. He quietly made his way around to Lancaster's private lab, and came out from there.  
"What took you so long?" one of them asked as he got into the boat.  
"We didn't realize how late it was, sorry."  
"Yeah, well pay more attention next time," said the other one. "We don't have all day."


End file.
